


A Nygmobblepot Valentine's Day?

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: An unsual February 14...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Nygmobblepot Valentine's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to translate my fanfictions into English. It is not my mother tongue, please be indulgent with me.

Valentine’s Day, that’s what they were going to celebrate, right? None of them had the opportunity to spend this day as a couple but this year, the stars lined up and for the first time in their life, they had a partner for February 14. After celebrating Christmas and the New Year's Eve together, it was time for the feast of love to be celebrated. Oswald insisted on this, he absolutely wanted to spend the whole day with Edward so he did everything to make them free that day. But nothing went as planned. Indeed, even taking every possible and imaginable precaution, this city remained Gotham and an ambush had broken out in the morning. What a wonderful way to start the day really... They embarked on a struggle against the GCPD, sending henchmen to be killed and arrested in their place.  
Oswald sighed behind his desk, commanding each action for two hours to counter all police operations. He even had to send Edward himself to drop a few bombs when it was risky. But he had convinced him to let him do it and seeing how the day had begun badly, the Mystery Man was captured.

"Ed against the Valeska safe house" Oswald negotiated on the phone.  
"It doesn't work like that" Gordon replied to the other end of the line.  
"Jim, I really need Edward today" He went on, trying to calm down. "Ed versus Valeska, think about it. You could save everyone very quickly instead of going around in circles."  
"No, we will find him ourselves" He concluded by hanging up.

Oswald's cursing in his office, unable to stay in place. He made the hundred steps limping and finally decided to fetch him himself. But infiltrating the GCPD when we weren’t welcome, it was complicated especially with one eye off. Although ten years had passed, he had not been able to regain his full sight. So he snuck as he could to the police station but it took him a good hour as he was not to be spotted. He entered through the back of the building and once inside, it was easy to find Edward.

"What are you doing here? You’re crazy, you could have been caught!" He said, angry.  
"Don’t speak so loudly, you idiot. I don’t want to be spotted because of you" Oswald whispered by crushing the lock on his cell. "Help me find a way to get you out of here, you’re the brain!" He said.

Their conversation attracted several policemen much more armed than them and Oswald found himself locked in the same cell as his husband.

"Well done" Edward said. "How are you going to get us out of here now?"  
"Shut up, you should not have spoken so loudly."  
"It's my fault, really?" He became angry. "I never asked you to help me."  
"Ed, remember that we are married and that you would have done exactly the same thing for me. I would cut my hand or my eye."  
"You’re right" He whispered in his teeth. "Well, we just have to wait for them to remember that they threw us here. It’s going to be a long day. Any idea what we could do to pass the time, my dear?"  
"No riddles" He warns him by pointing his index finger at him.  
"I have an idea, Mr. Penguin" Edward continued in a sweet tone, licking his finger.  
"Not here, Edward. They could come back and you can see that this is not the time" He blushes.  
"They will come only if we make noise, so be very discreet" He whispered, kneeling before him.

Oswald had difficulty swallowing his saliva and glanced at the door to make sure no one was going in. The fear of being surprised aroused him enormously and his sex quickly became hard under Edward’s caresses. He kissed his thighs and testicles while massaging them. He was thrilled to see how Oswald did everything not to make noise. Slowly he licked his hard rod and twirled his tongue around the head of his penis. Oswald bit his lips when Edward took him in his mouth, grabbing his rebounding butt at the same time. He just had fun pressing his anus while sucking it greedily, sucking it as if there was no tomorrow.  
Edward looked into Oswald’s eyes, showing him all his desire and how depraved he was for him while hundreds of people were on the other side of the wall. He didn’t care, only the moment mattered. Oswald and he, alone in this battle then he was going to make him lose his head. His husband clung to him, messed up his hair, pulled his hair while containing his moans. He felt himself coming between his lips, losing control when he was with Edward. He ejaculated on his tongue, drowning his mouth with his seed and how it was enjoyable to see him drink as if it were vital.  
Then he hung to his leg, panting but ready to continue their frolics. Suddenly, he threw himself on Oswald and put him down to rub himself against him. Edward had undressed sufficiently and held Oswald’s wrists firmly above his head, immobilizing him completely.

"You like it, Mr. The King of Gotham, being controlled like that" Edward whispered as he chewed his nipples.

He captured in his big hands his flesh and kneaded his pectorals which had taken the form of a small chest over time. He licked them, bit them while palpating them, smelling every inch of skin until he came between his thighs. Edward smothered his groans in Oswald’s _breasts_ , on the verge of exhaustion. He stood up as best he could to kiss him passionately, whispering that he loved him.

At the end of the day, Oswald was easily released by the police but because of his bombs, Edward had to wait for the night to come out. It was only around 10pm that he found him at the manor.

"I’m sorry, the day didn't go as planned. You were so invested in it" Edward exclaimed, a bouquet of red roses in his hands.  
"They are magnificent, my love!" He thanked him and let him in inside. "Come and warm yourself by the fire. You know, I wanted everything to be perfect for today and it was a total fiasco. The only thing that was perfect was you, Edward. I could not have imagined a better husband than you, not after all these years and yet you are still there" He declared kissing him gently. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Oswald. Happy Valentine’s Day, love of my life."

Slowly, he brought him on the huge carpet of the living room to make love to him, to make him cum and to inscribe his marks on all his curves and forms. With his legs spread apart, Oswald welcomed him as the most delicious gift, groaning with all his strength until he gave his voice for him on their first Valentine’s Day.


End file.
